Fears
by jala4
Summary: (Lizzy Bennet Diaries)Lizzy goes to return costume to wardrobe dept. Production facility on the 3rd. floor and accidentally gets locked in. Darcy finds her after a few hours. Fits between ep. 83 and 84
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie smiled to herself as Darcy closed the door behind him as he left her office. It was surprising to see Darcy displaying a sense of humor. It was even stranger that he actually made her laugh. Laughter and William Darcy was a combination she was not familiar with. She wasn't sure how to put the two together; she had spent so many months expressing such negative feelings towards him that to actually have something to laugh at with him was weird.

Lizzie replayed the video and noticed her self-conscious glances at him. Where had those nervous, fluttering feelings come from? Why was it so hard to look at him directly? Why was he being so accommodating towards her? Wasn't he angry after seeing all her videos? She was sure he had watched them. She recalled on entering the room Darcy had said that Gigi mentioned that she - Lizzie- wanted him. She had nearly freaked out and the thought of wanting him skittered through her mind. How did Gigi know she wanted him? Thank God he had gone on to say the part about the interview.

As she put away the video equipment she noticed the Fitz's wig on a chair. Oh my, she thought with another smile as she took up the wig, he's forgotten to return it. Again her mind went back to the way he was able to loosen up to portray Fitz, and how much he made her laugh. Lizzie remembered that he had said he got it from the wardrobe department of the production facility on the 3rd. floor.

As she approached the production facility, her thoughts again wandered to Darcy. He really was quite affable when he made the effort. There was an actual lift to his entire face. Suddenly numerous labeled boxes caught her attention; boxes with hats, wigs, masks, moustache, beards, everything necessary to dress up and even disguise oneself. She looked around to see if there was anyone in the department, but saw no one. She called out, but no one answered. Suddenly her eyes fell on a box labeled ties. She approached it and was soon involved in discovering the various bowties she found within. As she placed one around her neck, she decided to look for any newsy hats. Soon she found a box with newsy hats of varying materials and colors. She was soon in front of a mirror looking at herself, but lost in the thoughts of a certain bowtie and newsy cap guy. Faintly, she heard a distant click, but did not think too much of it.

Forty-five minutes later after much discovery and thoughts of props for each character she portrayed in her costume theatre, Lizzie finally decided to return to her office, recalling that she was to meet with Gigi later for a lazy evening together. She grasped the door handle, turned and pulled at it but nothing happened. She pulled again, nothing. Lizzie then realized that there was an additional security look on the door.

'Oh my God! I'm locked in. No, no, no. This can't be happening.' Lizzie looked around in panic.

'Stay calm, Lizzie' she said to herself. She walked slowly around the room. 'There must be another door.' Finally she saw one, and hurried to it. She tried and found that it too was locked.

'What am I going to do?'

'… my phone?' Lizzie looked down for her phone in her pants pocket. 'No! I left in my bag in the office.'

'What to do, what to do?' She passed her hand on her forehead and felt beads of sweat. She realized that her heart was hammering and she was breathing in gasps. 'Stay calm, stay calm.'

She walked to the door and started pounding on it with her hands. 'Somebody help. Help me. I'm stuck in here.'

Lizzie alternated between the two doors, giving her a chance to walk to keep the feeling of panic at bay. Her hands were clammy, sore and shaking. Her blouse was stuck to her back and chest. She felt as though the room was closing in on her. She couldn't even tell how much time had passed. After a few frustrated trips to both doors, she sank down onto the floor exhausted, her breathing becoming heavier and more labored.

'I will not faint. I can't.' She lay down and curled into herself. 'Someone will come. Darcy. Gigi. Bing. Fitz. Someone has to miss me and come looking.'

She couldn't take it anymore. She took her shoes and again began banging on the door. Suddenly she felt herself go limp, saw everything around her becoming dark and felt herself slip to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

William Darcy sat in the chair behind his desk, before him were papers that needed his perusal, but his mind was nowhere in his office. In fact his mind was centered on a bubbly, quick-witted, charming young lady in an office not too far from his. Did Lizzie Bennet know the hold she had over him? Did she know that he would do anything for her; anything to make up for ruining the opportunity to have a truly special relationship with her?

He reflected on the interview he just had with her. Did he read correctly that she seem rather flustered around him? He hoped that it was not discomfort she felt. He felt warmth spread through him as he recalled her laughter when he pretended to be Fitz. He loved Lizzie's laugh. It was happy and infectious. He wished he could make her happy like that all the time.

As the warm feeling continued through him, he felt a tingling on his shoulder where her hand had been. It was startling when she had placed her hand there. He had had to quickly school himself. Her touch had sent blood rushing madly through his entire body. Lord, if one touch from her could make him feel like that, what would a hug do? He wondered how he would feel if he touched her? Most likely spontaneously combust, he thought wryly!

A knock was heard at his door, and Gigi stepped in. 'Hi William, have you seen Lizzie? We were supposed to get together after work to hang out.'

'Yes I saw about three hours ago. We did an interview for her blog, and then I left.'

'I wonder where she is. I knocked on her office door, but there was no answer.'

'Did you call her on her phone?'

'Yes, but I didn't get any answer.'

'That's strange. She usually let someone know where she is. Maybe she quickly stepped out. Let's check to see if she's back.'

William and Gigi walked quickly to Lizzie's office, both concerned, as this was not Lizzie's normal behavior.

William knocked and tried the door but it was locked. He glanced at his sister worriedly. 'Do you think something has happened to her in there?' asked Gigi.

William did not reply but quickly got security to open the door. As they stepped in there was no sign of Lizzie. They noticed her bag was there and her filming equipment carefully put away.

'William, I'm worried,' said Gigi 'Lizzie wouldn't leave without me. She wouldn't leave without her bag. William where is she?'

'I'll call her phone again.' William called her phone, not even conscious that Gigi noted that he had her number and it was on speed dial. They heard the ringtone coming from her bag on the desk.

William quickly took the phone from her bag and look at the list of calls. All he saw for the past few hours were his and Gigi's missed calls. He started pacing her office.

'Did you and Lizzie have an argument?' asked Gigi.

'No Gigi! Everything was fine. The interview went well and we parted amicably.'

'Let's look at the video to see if anything unexpected occurred.'

Quickly they reviewed the video. There was no clue as to where or why Lizzie had disappeared.

'William you actually looked good in that Fitz getup? Where is it?'

'Gigi I don't know! Why are you thinking of that right now anyway? We have to find Lizzie.'

Gigi had started looking around for the wig, but there was no trace of it. 'Will, did you take back the wig?'

'What? Gigi! Forget about the wig. We need to find Lizzie.' His voice impatient and threatening, then he stopped. 'I didn't return the wig. It's supposed to be in here.'

'Well it's not. I wonder ...'

Darcy ran out of the room. 'William, where are you going?'

'I think I know where she is.'

Darcy sprinted to the third floor with Gigi trying to keep up with him. As he came to the door of the department, he tried it and realized it was locked. He paced back and forth unsure what to do next. He went to the door and called.

He thought heard a muffled sound, but unsure called again. He heard the sound again.

He quickly got security and had them open the door. His heart in his hands, he pushed open the door and the sound came again. William Darcy saw a sight that he would never forget. There on the floor of the department lay his Lizzie, her body stretched out helplessly on the floor, her clothes clinging to her pale skin and looking as though she was dying.

'Lizzie!'

He ran forward and passed his hands quickly over body checking for injuries. When he determined there was none her gathered her upper body into his arms. Anguished was written all over his face.

'Lizzie.'

'Will …?' Her voice called weakly. 'Locked in.' and she fainted again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a little after eleven o'clock when William heard the light tap on his study door and saw his sister appeared in the doorway.

'William?' she called gently into the darkness. 'Are you there?'

A stream of light from outside the room illuminated the chair he was sitting in. He sighed. 'Yes Gigi. I'm here.'

His sister came to his desk, flipped the desk lamp on, and closed the door. She returned to his side and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Are you okay?'

He sighed again. 'No, I'm not. It's all my fault. If I had returned that wig myself she would never have gotten locked in that room?'

'William, how could you say that? You couldn't have known what would happen.'

'I could have prevented it though!' He exclaimed harshly, jumping out of the chair as though it was suddenly too hot for him to sit in any longer. 'God! Did you see her?' He passed his hand roughly through his hair, making his hair stand on end.

'William! stop this at once! You're not to blame. Don't do this to yourself.' Gigi said forcefully. She came up behind him and hugged him tightly. At first he tensed, then relaxed into her embrace. 'Do you know that you reacted the same way after my debacle with …?

William's body tensed again and moved out and away from his sister.

'Have you looked in on Lizzie recently?'

"You haven't answered my question William? Why do you quickly assume blame when things go wrong?'

Wearily passing his hand through his hair, he responded. 'Could we not get into this right now Gigi? Our concern should center on Lizzie right now?'

Gigi looked at him questioningly, and then let out an exasperated sigh. "We're not finish discussing this issue. I'm going to bed, but I'll look in on Lizzie before I go.'

'Please let me know if she needs anything.'

Half an hour later, as William walked along the corridor on his way to bed, he noticed the door to Lizzie's room was slightly ajar and the lights still on. He approached the door cautiously and peered in thinking that there was an issue. As he looked towards the bed he saw Lizzie lying on her side facing the doorway, seemingly fast asleep. As he stepped in to flip the light switch, a quiet voice startled him. 'Could you leave it on please?'

He glanced quickly across at her. "Are you okay?'

She looked away self-consciously. 'I just needed the light on for tonight.'

Forgetting himself for a while, he strode across to her quickly, concern and care clearly written on his face, 'Lizzie, it's alright! If you need it on it's not a problem.'

She glanced at him and looked away warily. She cleared her throat, then opened and closed her mouth several times. William could clearly see that whatever she wanted to say was difficult. As he stood to the foot of the bed, he could see the shape of her feet under the covers. He grasped one foot and gently squeezed it reassuringly. She looked up at him, smiling tremulously, tears in her eyes.

His chin receded into his neck as she continued gazing at him.

'Thank you, Darcy.'

'You don't need to thank me, Lizzie.'

'Yes I do! Gigi told me it was because of your quick thinking that I was found.'

William started pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed. 'Don't you see I'm the one to blame? It's because of me you got trapped in the costume department.'

As he talked, Lizzie eyes grew wide with disbelief. "No, No. How can you say that?'

'Because it's the truth … if I had returned the wig you … would have had no reason to … go the department. You would not have found yourself …' she heard him swallow 'trapped in there.' Lizzie noted his robotic tone of voice.

'Darcy, you're wrong …'

'I'm to blame' he interrupted quickly.

Lizzie sat up in the bed, not realizing she painted an attractive picture with her hair tousled and her eyes flashing defiantly. 'William Darcy, did you leave that wig intentionally in my office?'

Startled, he stopped his pacing and looked at Lizzie with a mixture of confusion, wariness and awe on his face. "No.' he muttered, 'but …'

'William Darcy, did you force me to go to the costume department? Did you tell me to be careless in not ensuring that someone knew I was in there? Did you make me get all panicked? Did you force me to not think of looking and using a phone in there?'

Darcy continued staring at her for a few minutes then said 'But Lizzie if …'

"But if what, Darcy? If I hadn't gone in there I would not have had so much fun. It was so interesting seeing all those costumes pieces. It gave me so many ideas for my costume theatre. Are you going to blame yourself for me having a good time too?

Darcy stood and stared at the crumpled sheet at the foot of the bed, unsure of what to say next.

Lizzie continued quietly, reflectively. 'I don't blame you for what happened, Darcy. It was unfortunate, yes. It was somewhat frightening, yes.' Then Darcy heard mischief in her voice. 'But I did get to try on some newsy hats and bow ties that look so good it would have made you green with envy.'

Darcy was in awe. How could someone who had gone through such a horrible experience and who seemed so fragile a moment ago, behave so positively brave. The more he got to know this incredible woman, the more he realized he loved and needed her in his life. She was amazing, strong, beautiful, witty, and courageous, and a fighter.

His thoughts were cut short as she repeated, 'Thank you Darcy.'

He looked at her quizzically.

She smiled at him, her face relaxed and warm. 'You've reminded me that I'm going to be alright and there isn't anything to be afraid of.' She nodded her head. 'I'm okay.'

Darcy straightened his body, nodded his head and said quietly, 'Have a good rest, Lizzie Bennet, and I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well.'

As he approached the doorway, her voice called out, 'Darcy could you turn of the light and close the door as you go.'

He turned and saw her snuggled down under the covers, 'Are you sure?

She stifled a yawn as she nodded. He closed the door gently.


End file.
